Step-by-Step
by QNeverbutt
Summary: Harry is broken and struggling with getting over the war. But, he shows amicability to his former nemesis, Draco Malfoy, who may understand how he feels more than anyone else. The result? A change. Perhaps these steps will lead to a better place. DRARRY, 8TH YEAR FIC
1. Chapter 1: Step 1

_**Disclaimer: I do **_**not _own the Harry Potter series. All rights go to JK Rowling. But damn, that would be rad as Hell._**

**_[A/N: This is my first Drarry fic. Please be gentle. I am weak. HA just kidding. Do your worst. MUAHAHA]_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>PART ONE<strong>

**Step 1: Beginning to Grieve**

There were tears. Dreadful, heart-wrenching tears. Everyone was quiet most of the time, save Mr. Weasley who would do what he could to try to get a smile to cross everyone's face, especially Mrs Weasley who spent most of the summer in the kitchen cooking and baking or cleaning. Charlie, Bill, and Fleur stayed at the Burrow, trying to fill the empty space that seemed to be impossible to fill. Percy was locked in his old room, feeling guilty that he couldn't get to Fred in time. Ron kept a tight arm wrapped around Hermione as if she'd fade away any second. And Ginny, Ginny was always crying. George was the worst of all. He haunted the Burrow with a blank face, not talking with anyone and never entering his and Fred's room, only sleeping outside no matter the weather. Barely anyone spoke, and when they did it was so awkward the conversation went silent again almost immediately. Harry didn't know when or how but he was sure Ginny broke up with him.  
>As it was, he wasn't innocent of the depression infecting the Weasley home, either. Fred wasn't just a friend, he was an older brother figure. The Weasleys were his family, and now Fred was gone. And with Remus, the last man he considered to be like a father gone, he could barely breathe. What do you do when your parents were murdered when you were a baby? When your godfather was murdered by his cousin right in front of you? When your favourite teacher, your last loyal connection to your father and the last person you consider to be a father figure, and his wife who happened to be cousins with your godfather are murdered during a battle because of you? They can say the war wasn't about Harry. But, it really was. While most people said they were fighting for a free world, fighting against the Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort saw the war as him versus Harry and anyone else who got in the way were nothing more than obstacles to destroy. So, yes. Harry blamed himself for the war and in turn every death that came with it.<p>

At some point Harry went to Ron and Hermione explaining that he needed to leave. He respectfully kissed Hermione's forehead and hugged Ron with a vigor to describe the grief consuming them both. Fortunately, they understood. They knew they would write and spend time together once the pain subsided just a little. Harry grasped a generous amount of floo powder and stepped into the unusually large fireplace before throwing the powder into the pit and announcing his destination: 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England.

Once inside the shabby Noble House of Black, Harry fell to his knees and dry heaved out tears, yelling and cursing out his pain. Though, no actual tears fell. As it is, Harry didn't cry for a long, long time. Not for another 4 months, 3 weeks, 2 days and 13 hours, to be exact. The day was June 1, 1998, and Harry had just begun to grieve. The release wasn't accepted just yet. He needed someone to push him like no one else ever could. A certain prince, to be exact. After all, a heart doesn't beat on its own, and our Golden Boy's heart had frozen over. But, that is for another time. Kreacher Apparated into the living room and placed a comforting, gnarled hand on his Master's shoulder. Though he didn't care for the "blood traitors", he did care for Harry. With Harry having been kinder with the house elf, Kreacher grew to be fond of the boy. Kreacher didn't like Sirius or Remus or Tonks, but Harry did. And Kreacher would be there for his young master, no matter what.

Kreacher took his master's hand and led him to Sirius's old room, refraining from wincing at the Gryffindor colours and muggle decour. Harry had become quiet by now and followed Kreacher in a dream state. His eyes were glazed over and his legs sluggish. Kreacher sighed as he sat his master on the bed, guiding his back to the mattress and carefully swinging his legs over. He delicately took Harry's shoes off and placed them beside the bed. He told Master Potter that should he need anything, he just need call for the house elf and Kreacher would be there. Harry made some noncommital noise and with one last sigh, Kreacher disappeared with a _crack!_

Harry awoke in the morning to a headache and a dull pulse in his chest. He didn't feel like his face could move, his mouth feeling stiff and like any expression would feel foreign. He didn't feel a thing, just numbness. It wasn't right. It felt strange, yet he welcomed it. It was better than that neverending pain that would have driven him insane. Harry rolled his shoulders back, effectively cracking it and walked towards the door. The moment he opened the door, Kreacher Apparated at the top of the stairs.

"Does young Master Potter need anything?" He spoke softly, his voice a perpetual growl.

Harry passed him and lightly pat the ancient house elf's shoulder, not saying anything as he descended the stairs. Kreacher watched Harry in worry and snapped his fingers, reappearing in the kitchen where he made his master tea and served breakfast on a plate, placing the meal on the small table that lay in the smallish room. Harry pushed through the swinging door and sat before his meal, saying a soft thank you and began to eat. Kreacher nodded curtly and disappeared once more, checking in on Harry throughout the day.

It went on like this for weeks. Harry waking up. Kreacher at his door asking if he needed anything. Harry barely answering him. Eating meals in solitude and silence. Kreacher checking up on him. It made the house elf nervous and a bit worried. He was used to the young man showing emotion, Hell he had a hard time controlling it. But seeing him never show any, and for such a long time, he didn't know what to do. Kreacher didn't know how to console anyone. He was a servant of the Blacks, for crying out loud. They were cold blooded and harsh and cruel; everything Harry wasn't. How did one console a man with an actual beating heart versus a lump of inflammable rock? He didn't want Young Master Harry to grow despondant like his previous masters. No, never Harry. The boy who wore his heart on his sleeve and did anything for anyone, who was hotheaded but felt with a heart that could melt diamonds. Harry James Potter was a good man and Kreacher was afraid of losing him to the darkness that was so familiar with 12 Grimmauld Place. So, naturally he was more than relieved to find a speckled barn owl carrying a piece of parchment tied to his leg. He removed the letter from the owl's leg and found the greatest relief of all: the Hogwarts crest.

Kreacher haphazardly threw owl treats to the owl and ran up the stairs to his master's bedroom. He burst through the doors, panting viciously and completely forgetting his place.

"Master Potter, you have a letter!" He extended his hand a little too excitedly.

For the briefest of moments, Harry's eyes flitted with something. Curiosity. It made Kreacher's old heart glad but then as fast as the emotion came, it vanished. Harry stood from the desk in the corner that held leather bound parchment journals and red ink wells with eagle feather quills. Kreacher never knew what young Master Potter wrote about, but he hoped it helped.

Harry quietly took the letter from Kreacher's gnarled hand and whispered a thank you before returning back to his desk. Looking at the seal, his hands began to shake. Harry was well aware that Kreacher still stood in the doorway, but he didn't mind. He knew the house elf worried for him. He would allow Kreacher to be there as a comfort for the elf. He must feel better knowing if Harry should need him for anything after opening the letter. And Harry appreciated that. With unsteady hands, his fingers disrupted the adherent seal and unrolled the letter from his former school.

* * *

><p><em>HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF<em>

_WITHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme_

_Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are very aware of the heartache and hardship from this past year. However, us, the administrators of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the Minister or Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, have decided for the school year to resume on schedule._

_As for the students who were already enrolled (not including the First Years for this school year) we have decided to invite you back to Hogwarts for a proper year._

_It may not seem a bright idea to come back to retake the year, but the administrators have agreed that with the aftermath of the war, we all need some familiarlarity. It is what Professor Dumbledore would have wanted and what we are sure we all need, happy memories to roll over the bad._

_Harry, I know that you, Hermione and Ron were absent from the school all of last year. As you three would have been 7th years, and as would your fellow classmates, should you agree to return this September, you will be enrolled as 8th years. The 8th years will have their own tower. Which means you will be staying in a tower full of each house. Each dormitory will be separate for each dividing house, but you all will share a common room. I know that people have changed, but I must warn the harsh consequences that would befall you should you betray the faith I have in my 8th years._

_Term begins September 1st, as always. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Please, Harry. Consider coming home one last time._

_Yours sincerely,_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Headmistress**_

* * *

><p>Harry set the letter aside and glanced over the supplies he would need. He lightly placed the list on top of the letter and slowly turned to Kreacher, releasing a steady breath.<p>

"Kreacher, what day is it?"

"July 1st, Master Potter."

Harry looked out the window, lost in his own mind for the moment, like he was contemplating something. "Call me 'Harry'," he mumbled offhandedly.

Kreacher emitted a low squeak before stumbling over his words. "And is there anything M- H-Harry needs from Kreacher?"

Harry turned back to his house elf. "No, there isn't."

Kreacher turned to descend the steps when Harry held out his hand. "Wait! There is something." Finally making up his mind, Harry pulled out 10 Galleons and handed it to Kreacher. "Buy me an owl from Eeylops Owl Emporium."

"Does Mr Harry Potter have a preference for an owl?"

"Any owl will do, as long as it's not white."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: As much as I so wish to, because then Draco and Harry would have ended up together, I do not own the Harry Potter series. All rights go to the queen, meaning JK Rowling. Not the actual queen. BUT HOW COOL WOULD THAT BE IF THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND ACTUALLY WROTE HARRY POTTER_**

* * *

><p>The rest of the summer went by in anxiety and continuous doubt that accepting the invitation to return back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was actually a good idea. However, rationality always won out and curiosity was a huge factor. He needed to know if school would heal wounds grieving couldn't. Perhaps they did need comfort of Hogwarts, despite the final battle having taken place there. There will be nightmares - perhaps even worse than he and, as he strongly assumed, the other students and professors involved in the war already had - yes, there will nightmares, but hopefully, the mass of survivors filling the halls of Hogwarts would bind together in unity and friendship. Perhaps.<p>

But here, on the 30th of August, he stared at _The Daily Prophet_, his eyes burning and leaking its fluid because he had been staring for so long. He finally released a sharp breath, and placed the Prophet down on his desk and gazed out the window. Harry closed his eyes and when he opened them, a new found determination filled the green orbs. He opened the thin drawer of his desk and pulled out a long, thin piece of wood. It sent a pulsing into its hands, a defiant tantrum that was forced to obey to his every command.

"Don't you worry," his voice was the same raspy whisper it had been all summer. "You'll be home soon enough."

Harry pocketed the Hawthorn wand in his back pocket and called for Kreacher with one simple whisper of the house elf's name. Kreacher appeared in a short while after as he usually did.

"Does Mr Harry need anything?" He looked up at his master hopefully.

"No, not at the moment. I just wanted to tell you I would be leaving. I don't know when I will be back, but I will try to make it as soon as possible."

Kreacher stared at Harry in disbelief. He hadn't left home all summer and suddenly he was? He didn't expect his master to leave home until he left for Platform 9 & 3/4. Kreacher nodded speechlessly and opened the floo. Harry patted him lightly on the shoulder and whispered his soft thank you before stepping into the fireplace and throwing down a handful of floo powder, yelling out his address.

"Ministry of Magic, London, England!"

Surprised once more because of Harry's destination, Kreacher shook his head and walked to Harry's cluttered desk to straighten up the mess. Upon arrival, he stared down at The Daily Prophet, picking it up and smiling an odd, unfamiliar smile.

Today was Draco Malfoy's hearing.

* * *

><p>Harry arrived at the Ministry of Magic in a flash of green in the large fireplaces that filled the entrance hall. He stroked his throat, not having been used to using such a loud tone of voice anymore. The moment he arrived, however, he was greeted by many people and congratulations. Harry answered them amicably and in as normal as a tone as possible until he eventually got to his usual octave and the normalcy of it all came back. Finally, he said a quick farewell, stating that he really needed to leave. Looking at the watch on his wrist, he grumbled in annoyance to himself. 7 minutes. He ran down the halls to get to the strange wizarding elevators. Once inside, he told the lift man his destination and glanced once more at his watch. 5 minutes. Blast it all! He was going to be late. He let out a frustrated breath through his nose and waited (im)patiently for the elevator to reach the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.<p>

The elevator announced their destination and Harry refrained from pounding on the doors to open faster. Once open, he bounded towards the hearing hall he knew all too well. He reached the doors, his breathing ragged and his hands clutching his knees tightly as he tried desperately to catch his breath. His eyes wandered to his wrist. 2 minutes late. Damn! A strange smile came across his face, however, a strange rush that sent a spark of life through his body. All for the defense of Draco Malfoy, no less. Harry straightened his back and controlled his expression, then dramatically pushed open the doors with both of his hands.

The Wizengamot stared with open mouths as he entered with a blank face, save his eyes which were so alive. Draco tried to turned his head as Harry walked in but his restraints kept him from doing so all the way. Once Harry came into view, his own mouth fell open and his eyes went wide with relief and then fear. He gulped heavily and tried to turn away but then Harry caught his eye and a weak small came to the Boy Who Lived Twice's face. Could that possibly be for him? Draco Malfoy, known Deatheater and son of Lucius Malfoy, another highly known Deatheater? It should have been comforting, and it was a bit, to be honest, but if anything, it only scared him even more.

Harry turned from his former school nemesis and back to the Wizengamot.

"Harry." Prime Minister Shacklebolt spoke, his voice held a familiarity. "Why are you here?"

Draco noticed how his voice didn't seem all that questioning, almost as if he expected Harry to show up.

"I come on behalf of Draco Malfoy, sir. I wish to defend him."

Draco's eyes almost exploded from his face. "What?'" He spat out, completely confused.

Harry turned to Draco, an amused look crossing his face. "Yes, Draco. I wish to defend my former school nemesis from a punishment he never really deserved."

Draco's mouth stayed down, as if he couldn't move his jaw. Harry turned back to the Wizengamot, his poker face having returned. It was then that Draco noticed the wand in Harry's back pocket. He would recognise that wand anywhere. It was his for 7 years before Harry won it in a battle at Malfoy Manour, after all. Why would Harry bring it here? He finally closed his mouth and lifted an eyebrow in curiosity, his fear slowly diminishing.

"Very well, give your speech of defense."

Harry smiled up at his old friend. "It is wildly known that Draco Malfoy and I have never gotten along. I have known that I didn't like him since we met as first years when we were trying on robes for school. He was snobbish and unagreeable." An exasperated puff of breath sounded behind him. Harry tried not to laugh and kept his face straight. "And as the school years went on, our animosity grew and grew. We fought and spewed out rotten words, but we never intentionally tried to kill each other." Harry let out a deep breath before continuing.

"It was also wildly known that Draco was more than excited to follow his father's footsteps as a Deatheater." Draco's breathing became ragged, though only Harry could hear. "However, I genuinely believe that was more so as a wish to bring his father pride. I don't think for one moment that he actually wanted to be a murderer or anything of the sort. As a matter of a fact, I was there the night Albus Dumbledore was murdered. I saw how terrified Draco Malfoy was. I heard his desperation and how he was forced to kill Dumbledore because if he didn't his family and himself would be killed. I don't see how that is evil at all. And besides, as well all are aware, the one to kill Dumbledore wasn't Draco but Severus Snape.

"Another moment I wish to share to show his innocence. I was at Malfoy Manour last year, captured by Snatchers. Luckily, Hermione Granger, my dear and clever friend, hexed my face, deeming it unrecognisable. While in the manour, Draco's notorious aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, called for Draco to accurately identify me before they called upon Lord Voldemort. But, he lied saying he didn't know. I don't know about you, but that doesn't seem very much like a Deatheater to me. Not to mention it was there at the manour that I obtained his wand, resulting in me being the new owner of the Elder Wand. Which is a story I wish to explain later." He turned to Draco, smiling fully this time before turning back once more to the Wizengamot.

"Also, after the Dark Lord hit me with the killing curse the second time, Narcissa Malfoy went to check my vitals to see if I was really dead this time. Obviously, I wasn't." A chuckle sounded against the spectators. "But she asked me a question. She asked me if Draco was alive. I confirmed he was and she turned to the Deatheaters saying that I was dead this time." Harry allowed a small smile to cross his face as he looked down. He looked back up again, speaking boldly. "Twice a Malfoy has saved my life." He paused. "I bring up Lady Malfoy because I know her trial is in a couple of days, in which I will be back at Hogwarts. Therefore, I will not be able to testify for her then. But, please. Remember what I said. As for Draco Malfoy, the only crime he committed was not having any choice. Something I understand completely." The last sentence said in his summer voice so the Wizengamot couldn't hear. His eyes swept across the jury as he spoke his conclusion. "I expect your judgement to be placed on the facts I have displayed and your own unbiased thoughts."

A middle aged witch with jet black hair and grey eyes opened her mouth to request the ruling. "Those in favour of conviction." Few raised their hands who quickly took them down after Kingsley counted them, his eyebrow raised. "Those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges." Most of the room raised their hands, including Harry who got ahead of himself in the excitement.

Kingsley counted the hands before his eyes rested on Harry. He let out a quiet chuckle and stamped down on the paperwork on Draco Malfoy, a smile ghosting his lips. "Cleared of all charges."

Draco let out a strangled sob of relief. He was finally free. Well, almost.

"Excuse me, Kingsley?"

"Harry! Formalities, please!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sorry, sir," emphasizing on 'sir'. "But I have a request for that of Draco Malfoy."

"Go on, say your request, then."

The Wizengamot sat back down and peered at Harry curiously.

"I request to allow Draco to go back to Hogwarts. I doubt anyone would appreciate a marked Deatheater to be free. With him at Hogwarts, I can watch him. Also, with people seeing my acceptance of him, as much as I despise the influence I have, in this case, it could be of help."

Kingsley pretended to ponder over the request, trying to make it seem as though it were a hard decision.

"For Merlin's sake, Kingsley! Just accept my request so we can leave!"

Kingsley chuckled. "Very well, Harry. I accept."

Harry smiled and turned back to Draco who was staring at him with big, dowy eyes. He was sweating, causing his hair in disarray. Harry pulled his own wand out from his sleeve and undid Draco's restraints. He kept eye contact with him for a moment before walking into the hall. Draco slowly rose from his chair and unsteadily made his way to where Harry waited for him. Once outside, Harry kicked off the wall he was leaning on and walked over to Draco. He pulled the wand from his back pocket and handed it to Draco. "It's yours. She's temperamental with me so I know she'll be glad to be back in your hands. Besides, I fixed my own wand with the Elder Wand before I destroyed it. Before I destroyed the Elder Wand, I mean. It's the least I can do for, well, you know. Anyway, see you at Hogwarts, Draco."

Draco stared down into emerald eyes. He fought with himself so the tears that were threatening to break the barrier of his eyes wouldn't fall. "Thank you..Harry. And yeah, I guess. See you at Hogwarts."

And with that they parted ways.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Whale, whale, whale. THANK YOU, ALL YOU LOVELY PEEPS! By zee vay, I fixed all the shitty spelling errors that I have no excuse for in the last chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Yay! I am quite proud of it ^^ MWAH]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters. All rights go to JK Rowling and blah blah blah whatever. I just wanted to write a story where Draco and Harry ended up together ok**

**[A/N: WHALE DEN so this isn't the greatest chapter, I mean I am not very fond of it. However, it is slightly necessary. I think. I dunno. Next chapter will be just as cheap but really, I just want to get to STEP 2. I'm being impatient. Basically, this chapter and chapter 4 are just filler chapters. I hope you enjoy them, anyway. I also thought you guys might want to know what Harry did with his journals. Heh. SO, enjoy...I guess? MWAH]**

* * *

><p>By the time Harry returned back to 12 Grimmauld Place, his spark slowly faded to a fizzle and eventually died out nearly completely, leaving only a tiny burning ember. He trotted his way up the stairs until he was at his room. The sun had set, sending an artificial gloom to mix with the gloom that already existed at the house. Harry pushed through his door and sat at his desk, his face falling into his hands. He released an exasperated breath and only faintly heard the crack! behind him. Kreacher placed Harry's tray of food on his desk and slowly backed away, unsure exactly of what to say. Eventually, he gave in to the curiosity.<p>

"Mister Harry, did Master Malfoy's trial go well?"

Harry slightly turned his head to his house elf. "Figured out that was where I was, eh?"

Kreacher began awkwardly tugging at his hands. "Well, The Prophet was rightly worn when Kreacher went to neat up your desk, sir. That's when Kreacher saw Master Malfoy's trial was today. Kreacher apologises if he stepped out of line. Kreacher will go lock himself in the Black safe."

"What? No! Kreacher, you did nothing wrong." He paused. "What is the Black safe?"

"It's where the Blacks would lock Kreacher when he did something bad."

Harry's voice was quieter than usual as he spoke his next words. "Did Sirius do that?"

Kreacher had slowly walked forward and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Master Black was too kind for that. Blood traitor, he was, but he was kinder than the other Blacks. He didn't believe in cruelty. Kreacher will always secretly be grateful for that."

Harry released a labored breath. "Thank you, Kreacher. And yes, the trial went well. Draco's only punishment is enduring another year of Hogwarts."

A ghost of a smile crossed Harry's lips and Kreacher smiled his awkward smile once more before turning to leave. "Eat up, Mister Harry. You need to eat before you leave tomorrow or else Mistress Weasley will never forgive Kreacher."

Harry let out a raspy, rattled nosie that later Kreacher identified as a laugh. When was the last time he even heard Harry laugh?

* * *

><p>Harry finished packing his things and opened the window for Archimedes, his owl, to fly her way to the Burrow. He knew the name was that of a male mathematician but his mind kept going to that muggle film <em>The Sword in the Stone<em> and so no other name came to mind. He asked Kreacher to make sure all his things got to the Burrow. Kreacher nodded his withered head and with another _crack!_ him and Harry's luggage were gone.

Harry stood in front of the fireplace, staring at the ash at the bottom. His heart was racing faster and faster. He hadn't seen the Weasleys all summer and here he was about to return back to see his only family left. He didn't necessarily know why he was so nervous. Ron, Hermione and himself shared letters about things that happened here and there, more often after Harry bought Archimedes. Harry asked Hermione to ask Ginny if his suspicions about if their break up were true and Hermione confirmed. Oddly, Harry didn't mind the answer at all. In fact, he was quite relieved.

Without a second thought he stepped into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder in his hand and threw it down, calling out his destination. Once at the Burrow, he was engulfed with hugs. Ron and Hermione held onto him for dear life and Harry held on just as tight. He didn't realise how much he missed them until he was there in their arms. He breathed them in, missing even their scent. They pulled back and broke into choked giggles. Mrs Weasley was next, soon following the rest of the family. Last was a hug from George who hugged him as if he was sure Harry was about to die. Though, Harry assumed that was the exact reason George hugged him so intensely, so Harry hugged him back just as tight.

Ginny was leaning against the door frame after she had hugged Harry. He caught her eye and gave her a light smile, her returning it. Harry was glad they were okay, he couldn't lose Ginny, too.

A tug came on his shirt and Harry looked down to see Kreacher. "Thank you, Kreacher. You may go back home."

Kreacher nodded and disappeared. Harry sighed and looked at the Weasley clan. He was home, wasn't he? He thought back to the Hogwarts letter. _No, not really. Not yet._

* * *

><p>At dinner, Ron pulled out <em>The Daily Prophet<em> for Harry, a knowing gleam in his eyes. "Malfoy let off at his trial, huh?"

Harry tried not to laugh as he stared down at his plate, stabbing a broccoli floret.

Hermione leaned her arms on the table, tilting her head and lifting an eyebrow. "Yes, I do wonder how that could be possible at all. After all, Draco is a well known Deatheater." Her eyes gleaming, as well.

Harry leaned his face forward even more, his smile more prominent now. "Yeah, funny that."

The Trio broke out in a controlled laughter, making sure not to disturb the rest of the table. They knew Draco was innocent, they saw how he was during the war. Even Ron couldn't say that the poor bloke deserved Azkaban.

"A conversation for bed, I assure you both." Harry's face eventually flattened out, his mouth displaying a fake smile that only Ron and Hermione could see.

"Yes, I agree." Hermione whispered.

Ron nodded his head in agreement and the three finished their dinner and dessert. After dinner, they ascended the stairs and made their way into Ron's room where they each collapsed onto his bed.

"So, school tomorrow," Ron voiced.

"Yes, I am oh so anxious to go back. I missed Hogwarts," Hermione said.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry curiously. He was awfully quiet. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Speaking of Hogwarts, Draco is returning with us. Even though he was released as innocent, he will still deal with hate from the Wizarding World. _So_, I requested Draco return back to school. Hopefully, I can influence the world to give him a chance."

"Oh, Harry! We know how much you hate the influence you have over the Wizarding World! This is so kind of you!"

Harry shrugged. "He doesn't deserve that hate."

"You're too kind for your own good, mate."

Harry nodded in agreement, "I have to agree with you there, Ron."

"Oh, nonsense! He is just doing what is right and, Harry, I applaud you for it! I am so proud." She beamed down at him.

"Thanks, 'Mione. I would also appreciate both of your support and acceptance towards Draco, as well. It'd make it a Hell of a lot easier."

Ron and Hermione nodded in unison. "Now, tell us about the trial."

Harry sat up slightly, leaning on his elbows. "Well..."

* * *

><p>They spent most of the night talking about nothing and everything. They avoided the topic of the war and talked of what classes they were going to take instead, and what they were going to do after the school year. Harry said how he didn't want to be an auror anymore, a choice his friends didn't question. Hermione said how she was thinking about being a Healer at St. Mungo's, Ron still not entirely sure what he wanted to do. After a while, Ron slowly drifted off and Hermione followed, curling up beside him. Harry sighed and got off of the bed, saying an inaudible and wandless spell. His journal and fountain pen materialised in his hand.<p>

Harry sat down at the bay window and overlooked the gardens. Gnomes scurried across the grass as the moon overlooked the scenery. Truth was was that Harry knew what he wanted to do, he just wasn't sure if he wanted to do it anonymously. He opened his journal and placed his pen to the parchment, allowing his thoughts and emotions to spill across the page.

_An empty void of nothing, _

_a vast pit of Hell._

_As I look down into my Tartarus_

_As I feel the pull_

_I fall_

_I'm falling_

_I'm nothing_

_What will happen?_

_No one can save me_

_Nothing can heal me_

_I allow the fall to my demise_

_I'm numb_

_I'm shattered_

_I can't breathe_

_There's nothing._

_What will become of me?_

_Nothing._

_I am nothing._

_There is nothing._

_Just, nothing._

It wasn't his best work, but right now all he cared for was releasing his emotions. They were feelings he wanted so desperately to say to his friends, but he knew he could not. Not with everything they already went through. How selfish it would seem to say how he felt like death when it was Ron who had lost a brother. And despite being back with his friends, he was still numb. Wouldn't they be upset they couldn't make him feel better? Even if he couldn't feel at all, they'd still wish to kickstart his heart. Sometimes, like tonight, his heart would allow the happiness to seep its way through. But the darkness that was in him was so thick, the light was snuffed out quickly. Harry felt so cold most of the time. He wished the ground really would open up and swallow him whole.

Disappearing his journal, Harry made his way to the spare bed and climbed in, ready for sleep. He was very much aware he'd only get a couple hours sleep, but any sleep was better than none at all. He would need his strength for the attention he was sure to receive in the morning. Sighing, Harry allowed himself to slowly fall into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters. All rights go to JK Rowling and blah blah blah whatever. I just wanted to write a story where Draco and Harry ended up together ok**

_**[A/N: Ay, so I believe some thanks are in order.**_

_**Big thank you to **_**Onobaby**_**! First comment on this fic and a confidence booster, at that!**_

**SassyDoe**_**: I fucking adore you.**_

**lassenri**_**: I like to think the same, as well. Thank you.**_

_**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST: **_

_**To the lovely "**_**Guest**_**" - who is clearly hidden under an Invisibility Cloak to hide their identity- I agree. I am kind of being impatient so Chapter 2 is a bit rushed. Heh. As for Harry talking so much, I honestly don't see Draco having known what to say. Also, I wanted Harry to just beast through the jerkface Wizengamot and talk up Draco. I was also too lazy to write anyone else talking. Anyway, originally I was going to only have Chapter 4 as a filler chapter with them on the train but your comment kind of consumed my brain SO this chapter is for you.**_

_**And thank you to everyone else who is reading, favouriting, and/or following! Your support means the world.**_

_**MWAH]**_

* * *

><p>Draco trudged his way to the Apparating checkpoint, mind still in a daze of what just exactly happened. He was actually walking outside of the Ministry without being stopped because of Harry Potter. It was just too weird. It's amazing what one war could do. Releasing a deep breath, Draco Disapparated to Malfoy Manour where he was met with his dead aunt Bellatrix in the main hall. He let out an embarassing squeak and fell back. Bella walked over to him, leaning down and holding out her hand. Draco starting pushing back but when he looked into her face realised that it wasn't Bella after all.<p>

"Ah, who excatly are you?" His voice was strained and weary.

The woman let out an amused chuckled. "I'm your aunt Andromeda. Your mum owled me to watch over the house before you both were carted away by the Ministry."

Looking into her eyes, he saw they were glazed over with a false strength. She clearly hadn't been an exception to loss from the war. He grasped her hand, not really quite sure why he trusted her so much.

"Why hasn't my mother told me about you?" He asked once she pulled him back up.

"Why? Well, good ole Lucius probably forbade my sister, that's why." Her voice was strained and hurt.

"Good thing his soul was sucked out, huh?" Draco snapped his mouth shut, not proud of how relieved he sounded.

Andromeda looked at him and nodded. "Anyway, why don't you pack your things and meet me down here in 2 hours. I have to get back to my house to check on Teddy, my grandson. I'll be back to pick you up then." And with that, she Disapparated, leaving a baffled Draco standing there.

Shrugging, Draco called a house elf to help him with his things. When the house elf showed up, she looked at him in uncanny fear. "What would Master Malfoy like?" The elf's head was tilted to the floor to make sure she didn't make eye contact with him.

Crushed by the action and her fear for him, Draco knelt in front of the house elf. "What's your name?"

Surprised by his gentle tone and having knelt for her she squeaked out her response, her voice higher than normal. "Dotty, sir!"

"Call me Draco, it's nice to finally formally meet you. Will you help me pack my things for Hogwarts? I know it's a bit sudden. I would also be very grateful if you came with me to Diagon Alley for my school supplies."

"Anything, Mister Draco, sir!" She scurried ahead of him, up the stairs to get to Draco's room.

Draco smiled as he followed Dotty. He couldn't help but see the resemblance in his former house elf, Dobby. Perhaps they were siblings. He made his way to his room which had clothes flying everywhere and books being neatly thrust into his trunk. "Well, you sure got things done fast."

Dotty turned to him, smiling and standing on the center of his bed with her hands raised to direct the things. "Dotty is doing things right, yes?"

"Yes, Dotty. Thank you."

Dotty beamed from her perch and turned back to his clothes, her face set into a firm concentration. Draco walked to his desk and pulled out a photo album of him and his mother and then walked over to his trunk to lightly place it inside.

Draco's mind brought him back to the trial and how determined Harry seemed to be so that Draco got off. Why would he do that? He'd only been an ass to Harry the whole time they'e known each other. So, why? He thought to when Shacklebolt asked Harry why he was there. He had been sure Harry was going to say that he came to make sure he had been taken away for good, but...

_"I come on behalf of Draco Malfoy, sir. **I wish to defend him**."_

That was something he was not expecting. He talked of how Draco had saved Harry's life. Looking back he did see how that was exactly what he did, really. He knew if he said that that deformed looking kid was Harry, Harry surely would have died. The thought of his death made Draco sick inside. Harry had also said that they hadn't ever _intentionally_ tried to kill the other. Was he referring to the bathroom incident? Throughout the trial he couldn't help but feel shocked at Harry's words. And when Harry smiled that honest and genuine smile only for Draco, his heart nearly stopped. He didn't know why, but he felt disappointed when Harry turned away.

Frustrated with himself, he sat on his bed. Dotty had long since finished and was now staring at Draco, watching in silence as an array of different emotions flitted across her master's face. "Mister Draco?" She whispered and placed a tiny hand on Draco's. He turned and smiled at her.

"To Diagon Alley, then?"

Dotty nodded her head as Draco rose and went to his desk, pulling a drawer open and pulling a vial of aquamarine coloured liquid. He uncorked the vial and downed the potion, it tasted like blue raspberry and spiced cream with a hint of licorice. In a short while after downing the liquid, his body began shaping into a taller male with hazel eyes and shoulder length dirty blond hair. Uncaring about his clothes too much, he threw off his jacket and held out his hand for Dotty. She grasped it, still in awe of watching the polyjuice potion take affect. In a quick pop! they were in Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>He walked into each shop, asking what supplies he would need for the school year. Each store clerk was treating him normal and was completely unfazed by his asking. It was strange being treated so civilly. Perhaps Harry can really change it so it's civil all the time. Who knows? Draco hoped Harry really could.<p>

An hour later, he felt the affects of the potion slowly fade away. Luckily, he had all his things. He made sure to cut the time by having Dotty buy half his things while he bought the other half. After meeting up in front of Gringott's, they both Disapparated back to Malfoy Manour just in time for Andromeda to show up to pick him up.

"Are you ready to leave, Draco?"

"Yes, Aunt Andromeda."

"You can just call me Andy. My name is such a bother, I know."

Draco allowed himself a tiny smile. "Accio luggage." He really did miss his wand.

His trunk came zooming down the steps and landed in front of him. Draco looked down at Dotty, already feeling attached to the tiny creature. "Aunt Andy? Is it alright if Dotty came along?"

"I would have never thought a Malfoy would say that."

"Yeah, well, the war changed me. Perhaps I really don't want to be a 'Malfoy' anymore."

"How interesting," she whispered. "You know, I understand that mindset. So would Sirius Black. He was always my favourite cousin." She chuckled and extended her hand. "I'll tell you when we get to my house. Dotty, can you be a doll and bring Draco's luggage to my house? I'm sure you remember where it is."

"Sure thing, Madame Tonks!"

"Tonks?" Draco asked but was cut off by their departure.

* * *

><p>They had arrived at a quaint little cottage. It was surrounded by nature and that really set Draco's mind at peace. Nice and quiet...and then crying sounded from upstairs. Draco looked to the 2nd floor window that harboured the baby's cries that he only assumed must have been the mysterious 'Teddy' that she had mentioned earlier. Andy ran into the house to go console the baby.<p>

Draco walked into the house to see none other than Molly Weasley walk down the stairs. She spotted Draco and smiled a very tired and strained smile. "Oh, so lovely see you, Draco. But you're all skin and bones. Sit, sit! I'll make you some dinner. You must be ravenous!"

Draco stared at the plump red-headed woman in disbelief. Just like his aunt, her eyes held a sadness that only a parent who lost a child held. But, here she was. A Weasley. Who was never fond of the Malfoys. Offering to take care of him.

The day just kept getting stranger and stranger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[AN continued: Okay, maybe this one is a bit rushed, too...**_

_**STEP 2 next chapter and our darlings will be back at Hogwarts. Yay!]**_


	5. Chapter 5: Step 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters. All rights go to JK Rowling and blah blah blah whatever. I just wanted to write a story where Draco and Harry ended up together ok**

_**[A/N: Don't you worry your pretty little heads. We'll see why Draco is so confused over Tonks aaaand we're also going to see why Molly is there, though that should be obvious, really.**_

_**I appreciate all you lovely darlings who have taken the time to read this fic and have reviewed. It's like being with friends. So, thank you. Get ready for STEP 2! MWAH]**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>STEP 2: Making Peace<span>**

Draco stared at the plump woman before he nodded his head and sat down. Molly Weasley had hurried herself with making Draco some food. She flicked her wand all over the kitchen, which to Draco seemed to be random and bit terrifying until he saw food emerging from the refrigerator and cabinets. Relaxing into his chair, he studied the middle-aged witch. With the war over and his father gone, Draco allowed his mind to open. A splotch of anger sat in the pit of his stomach for his father for hating the Weasleys so much and poisoning his brain with that thought. Here the matriarch of the Weasley clan stood, despite all he and his had father done, making him food and caring for him. It may have only been a span of five minutes, but he had these thoughts throughout the war, and Mrs Weasley taking care of him only shot the final blow to the nail. Draco only hoped the rest of the Weasleys would be this welcoming.

His aunt walked down the stairs with a baby in her arms. He had a tuft of blue hair and was staring at him the moment they came into view. Feeling a tad uncomfortable around the baby's steady gaze, he looked up at his aunt.

"Care to hold him, Draco?"

"Ah, no thanks."

"Suit yourself." She placed Teddy in his high chair and walked to the refrigerator where she pulled out a bottle of formula. Andromeda walked back to the table and heated the bottle with a flick of her wand, handing it to the baby and sitting down facing Draco. "This here is Teddy. He's your second cousin and Harry's godson."

"Wait, what?"

"Yep. My daughter-" she broke off and turned away, her teeth baring hard into her lower lip. Within a second, Mrs Weasley was beside Andromeda, her arm wrapped firmly around her shoulder with a fresh set of tears filling her own eyes.

Draco sat back awkwardly and looked at Teddy who still hadn't looked away from him. Without notice, the baby's nose turned into a snout. Startled, Draco let out a shriek and fell out of his chair. Andromeda stopped her crying and started laughing. Draco looked up at them and sniffed, returning to his chair with his nose in the air. Though, really, he was glad to see his Aunt Andy stop crying.

She took a deep breath and waved Mrs Weasley back to cooking. "Thank you, Molly."

Nodding her head, Molly went back to the stove and began conducting the food to begin cooking again, though she didn't look too sure about it. Aunt Andy looked at Draco, her composure sitting into place again. Must be the Black in her. Guess it was useful after all.

"My daughter, Nymphadora Tonks, was a metamorphagus. She always had a different hair colour and style, would morph her face into different things, as you have just seen with Teddy. She married Remus Lupin and had this beautiful treasure." She lightly caressed the baby's cheek. As the war came to they knew he needed a guardian and honestly, they couldn't be so sure that I would survive. I shouldn't have, either. But, anyway, so they chose Harry as Teddy's guardian. The one who was supposed to survive." She adjusted Teddy's bottle to fit around his snout. "As I am sure you are aware, Harry was very close to Remus. Remus used to be one of his father James's best friend's at Hogwarts. I thought the decision was very wise, Harry being such a lovely lad with his mother's heart and all. However, Harry hasn't come to visit him yet. I suppose I shouldn't be bitter, he has had a lot to grieve over."

"And, what? You haven't? Your daughter, Tonks, she was an Auror at Hogwarts 6th year, correct?"

Andy nodded her head stiffly to confirm.

"I'll never really admitted it to anyone, but I thought she was brilliant. And so was Lupin. And now they're gone and instead of being able to properly grieve you have to take care of a baby."

"Draco, I appreciate your concern but I must tell you it is _not_ necessary." Her voice was stern. "At first I was resentful, yes, I will admit to that. But, when I look at little Teddy here, I see Remus and my darling Tonks. I see them and I love them and I just want to take care of their baby. I want to raise him into the man that his father was with the strength of his mother. I put my grief and pain into a positive. I love Teddy, and by Merlin will I not for one second resent Harry for not coming over.

"Draco, what you don't understand is that Harry has lost many people in his life because of Voldemort. First were his parents, then his godfather, then the headmaster, next Mad-Eye, then Dobby, then Fred and Remus and Tonks and so many more. We were fighting for freedom and a better world, Draco. But for Harry, he sees it as people dying because the Dark Lord wanted to destroy Harry. All the deaths of the war are weighing on his shoulders. There is a muggle tale of the Titan Atlas who was charged by Zeus to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, quite literally. It's painful and torturous. That is how Harry feels. So, no. I won't feel resentful. He will come in his own time. I am sure of it."

Draco looked at Mrs Weasley who was leaning over the stove, her grip on its edges tight and uncomfortable looking. Without thinking, he stood and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn. Her eyes were bloodshot and streaming with tears. She sunk her head into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her in turn, just allowing her to cry. Draco didn't really understand why he was acting like this, but it felt good. After another 10 minutes passed, Mrs Weasley lifted her head and gave Draco a kiss on the forehead. "Dear, boy. How far you have come."

"Molly has been watching Teddy for me while I would check on your house. I also figured she'd like the distraction."

Draco nodded his head and sat back down, Andy had mentioned how Fred Weasley was killed in the war. Another thing he was never able to admit, he admired the Weasley Twins. Teddy threw his bottle on the table, disrupting Draco's thoughts. Andy picked Teddy up and began patting his back. Molly placed a plate full of chicken, sausages, eggs, toast, rice, beans, and various other delicious foods.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley. It looks delicious."

* * *

><p>Harry opened the window after he woke up to allow Archimedes in who was viciously tapping her beak at the window. He had wondered why she wasn't there already but assumed she probably stayed the night at the post instead of flying straight to the Burrow. His suspicion was confirmed by the letter tied to her leg. He untied the letter and sat down at the end of his bed to read it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Harry,<strong>

**I'll be at King's Cross to send you off. I'll bring Teddy. I'll also be bringing a dear relative with me to send him off, as well. Anyway, I'll leave you to it.**

**xx Andromeda**

* * *

><p>A twinge of guilt filled Harry's stomach at the letter. He was a godfather. How could he have possibly forgotten? Harry allowed himself to slide off his bed and just laid there on the floor until Ron ran up the stairs and into his room.<p>

"Oy! What's the problem?"

"I'm a godfather."

"Yeah, so?"

"I forgot."

"Okay?"

"Goodness, Ronald. You really are dense with these sort of things." Hermione pushed past Ron and sat down next to Harry on the floor, then looke back at Ron. "He was at Grimmauld Place all summer. He didn't visit his godson or even send a letter. Of course he is going to feel terrible."

Harry curled his face into Hermione's side and mumbled something that was supposed to be "thank you, Hermione" but just sounded like "thyngk yewb, My-o-nee."

Ron scrunched up his face and sat on the bed. "Sorry, mate. Guess I wasn't thinking."

Harry groaned and stood up. "Well, let's just eat breakfast and head down to King's Cross so I can see Teddy and Andromeda faster. She also said something about bringing a close relative with her to send them off. Wonder who it is."

Hermione looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothingnothingnothing." She took a deep breath. "It's nothing. Shall we eat then?"

Ron and Harry looked at her suspiciously but followed her, nonetheless. Once they reached the table, they began filling their plates until it was full with food before they even sat. The fireplace erupted into green flames and Mrs Weasley walked out. Harry looked at Ron questioningly but he just shrugged. "Been doing that all summer. Never tells us where she goes to. But she looks happier afterwards so we don't question it."

Harry watched as Molly Weasley walked into the kitchen to bring out more food. He then shrugged himself and tucked into his food enthusiastically. Throughout breakfast, Ron kept asking Hermione what was so funny that she refused to tell Harry and him. Hermione sat ignoring him and kept eating. It was almost like old times, but Harry still felt that annoying feeling of nothingness. And as I am sure you know, when one is depressed, anything, even the smallest of things, if it is negative, it will only make you feel worse. So the fact that he forgot all about Teddy really destroyed him inside. He kept his face neutral, but George kept eyeing him like he knew.

After breakfast, they all made their way to the King's Cross Apparating checkpoint. After everyone else had left and was at King's Cross, they made their way to Platform 9 and 3/4 where they met up with Andromeda holding a very excited Teddy Lupin. Leaving his things behind, Harry approached Andromeda.

"Hello, Harry!" She smiled brightly and Harry couldn't help but smile back.

Teddy was extending his chubby little hands towards Harry. He accepted the invitation and held Teddy close. He almost started crying as Teddy held onto his finger. Harry looked up to Andromeda. "Andromeda-"

She held up her hand. "No, none of that. And I think you can call me Andy now."

"Andy, I understand you forgive me, but how can I forgive myself? I forgot about my own godson!"

"But you were grieving."

"And you weren't?"

"Actually, we discussed that last night, Potter."

Harry looked over to see a boy about his height with long blond hair and hazel eyes, though he seemed to be wearing a suit like what Draco would wear.

"Draco?" His mind briefly off of his guilt.

Andy watched them, smiling with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Why don't you say that a little louder. I don't think the muggles outside of the platform heard you."

"Don't mind my nephew. He's nervous."

"Oh, believe me I understand that. Wait. Nephew? Oh! That's right! You were a Black!"

Andy smiled at Harry. "Yes, so it only makes sense for me to watch young Draco here while his mother is in custody."

Harry nodded his head and felt Draco's polyjuice potion eyes boring into him. It was only then that Harry realised he was subconsciously bobbing up and down. He stopped and looked down at Teddy who was asleep on his chest. He smiled down at the baby and kissed his head before handing him back to Andy.

"I should get going. Please send me letters throughout the school. Photos and everything. I'll see you at Christmas." He kissed Andy's cheek and Teddy's head one last time, and turned around to head back to his luggage.

"So Harry really is okay with me."

"Of course he is. Why wouldn't he be?"

"Well, we were enemies for 7 years."

Andy chuckled and kissed Draco on the cheek. "Get on the train, Draco."

* * *

><p>George helped Harry bring his trunk onto the train like when him and Fred did Harry's first year. A twinge a pain struck him in the gut at this thought. The fact that George only did this because him and Fred had. Harry hugged George one last time and walked into his compartment where Ron, Ginny, and Hermione already were. It wasn't until now that he realised he hadn't been bombarded by "fans". He voiced his thoughts and Hermione and Ginny chuckled.<p>

"You didn't see how we basically protected you from anyone who got too close?"

"Well, no. I was a bit busy looking for Andromeda. Thank you, guys. You're amazing. And, _you_." He turned to Hermione. "You knew it'd be Draco, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. She does only have one relative who goes to this school."

Harry shook his head and sat down next to Ginny, relaxing into the seat as the Hogwarts Express whistled and lurched to a start.

The 3rd years and up all made their ways to the thestral-drawn carriages while the 1st and 2nd years all joined Hagrid. Harry figured it made sense having the 2nd years re-housed considering the Deatheater's had run the school last year. Turning his head from Hagrid, whom he just waved to, he followed his friends to the carriages. Children looked in awe at the thestrals and began stroking their muzzles. Some kids stared at them like they were crazy. They must have been spared the pain of witnessing death. Harry pat his carriage's thestral and climbed aboard. Soon the carriage was full of their friends and it was being pulled up to the castle. Harry looked around for Draco but saw him no where and wondered if he would still be using polyjuice potion. Pushing the thought aside as best he could, he listened to his friends trying in vain to strike up a conversation.

They finally pulled up to the castle. There was a lot of flinching and people hanging outside the Great Hall taking deep breaths. Harry watched as people of different Houses would link arms with one another and helped each other to try to walk inside. A small smile formed across his lips at the scene. The Golden Trio were the first ones inside. Whether the liked it or not, they had to show that everything was okay. They sat at their usual seat and watched as the school filed in. Harry stared at the door, waiting for Draco to walk in. He didn't know why he was so anxious, but he needed to see Draco. If Draco didn't show up, what would that mean? Did he decide to run away? Or did someone get a hold of him? Who knows, but it was freaking Harry out.

The last of the crowd made their way in and sat down on the benches at the tables. Professor McGonagall walked to the podium and tapped it, it releasing a surprising alerting noise throughout the hall. Harry reluctantly turned his head towards the Headmistress and leaned his chin on his hand. He was just about to drift away to his journal when the doors opened and Harry, along with the rest of the school, snapped their heads towards the sound.

Draco walked in, trying to hold his usual superiority and failing. A tense hiss sounded throughout the students until they were yelling obscenities as to why he was there and other unpleasant things. Quietly, and surprisingly calmly, Harry stood, his eyes on Draco, causing the school to immediately quiet. Harry got up from his bench and steadily walked over to Draco. Once in front of him, he stopped and they just watched each other. Draco was himself now, no more polyjuice potion. Harry was glad for that. Draco didn't gel his hair back so it just hung loosely in his face, shielding his silver eyes. He didn't seem as tired or worn out. His robes were fitted to him, showing his lean muscle.

Harry smiled lightly at Draco and held out his hand. Draco stared at his hand and gently took it in his own. Harry then smiled fully at him like he had at the Ministry, which Draco hadn't been expecting at all. Letting his guards fall briefly, Draco smiled back, glad he had come back to Hogwarts after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters. All rights go to JK Rowling and blah blah blah whatever. I just wanted to write a story where Draco and Harry ended up together ok**

_[__**A/N: **__I am very sorry for the delay. I meant to post a chapter on Saturday, but shit happened. As for not posting even sooner than that, I have been focusing on other fanfictions. That may be annoying, but really. _

_One was pounding at my brain to be written because it's been there for about a year now and it was being impatient. _

_And the other I started writing long before this one was even thought of. Basically, I forgot my info for my Wattpad account which that one was being written on and now I have to rewrite the whole thing. It was incomplete and it already had such a loyal following and the last time I updated it was August..._

_Then there was the fact that I got inspiration for a Labyrinth fic from David Bowie's music video for "Underground" so I started writing that..._

_And then there is also the fact that I started reading _The Maze Runner _series and well, you know what I'm saying._

_SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT I WAS SO EXCITED TO GET TO BECAUSE NOW THE WHOLE STORY CAN FINALLY TAKE INTO EFFECT BUT DIDN'T WRITE UNTIL NOW. __**enjoy**__]_

* * *

><p>Harry went to bed feeling satisfied. His theory that his acceptance of Draco would shut everyone up was confirmed by them, well, shutting up and turning back to their food once they snapped out of gaping at Harry and Draco actually shaking hands. They read that Harry had testified for Draco at his trial but they learned not to trust everything they read in <em>The Daily Prophet<em>, but here was the proof that he really did.

Harry still remembered the softness of Draco's hand, how it wasn't firm. Probably because he was allowing Harry to pull away if he wanted to. As it is, Harry was glad Draco even accepted his hand. One would think it was the Slytherin in him latching onto safety, but Harry saw the truth in Draco's eyes. Draco was glad Harry finally accepted him, finally shook his hand. Harry often wondered what would have happened if he had shook Draco's hand all those years ago in the first place.

He slowly felt the affects of unconsciousess begin to tak hold. It was the first night since a week after the final battle that he didn't write in his journal. For some reason, he was at peace. But that was just another thing he'd need to contemplate tomorrow. For now, he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>It was the battle. People were dropping left and right. His friends, his loved ones. All dying. His heart pounded hard in his chest as he stood there, his feet not seeming to work. Sparks of light flashed around him in sporadic torture. Bang! Another one dead. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't fight. All he could hear were the screams of everyone dying. <em>

_ "Do something, Harry!"_

_ "Help us!"_

_ "Harry!" _

_ Ginny was dead. Fred and George were dead. Dean and Seamus were dead. Professor McGonagall was dead. Draco Malfoy was dead. Everyone was being killed and there was nothing Harry could do._

_ Fenir Greyback ran around, pouncing on people and devouring their lives. His next target was none other than Harry's best friend, Hermione. He wanted to scream, to run, to save her; but he couldn't. He watched hopelessly as Fenir tackled Hermione and began gnawing at her neck, causing her to die instantly, unable to fight. Ron had run to save her but was stopped when Fenir turned around and slashed a clawed hand through Ron's throat. _

_ "NO!" Harry's silence was broken and he could finally move but it was too late. His friends were dead and it was all his fault._

* * *

><p>He awoke, yelling those words. But he wasn't alone. Ron had yelled the exact same thing. Harry got up from his bed and curled into Ron's bed. No doubt Ron was dreaming something similar. Ron cried and Harry focused on those tears on his best friend's face and them just holding onto each other for dear life. A small knock sounded at their door and Harry was able to voice a raspy "come in" before Hermione walked in and climbed into bed with the two, her eyes red and puffy, her cheeks stained with freshly fallen tears. They all held onto each other, it was an awkward embrace but they couldn't feel bothered over how uncomfortable it was. All that mattered at the moment was that the Trio were together. No one spoke, no one could. Maybe in the morning they would talk about it, but right now they just needed the validity of each other's existence. It was like that that their choked sobs* became steadier and they each fell into a dreamless sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The Trio woke up, their limbs stiff and uncomfortable from the awkward positions they fell asleep in. Hermione gave them both a weak smile and climbed from the bed. She went to the door and left, looking back once. She had made eye contact with Harry and her head tilted slightly but she didn't elaborate. Harry pat Ron's shoulder and got out of the bed himself, walking into their private bathroom. He undressed himself and turned on the shower that was farthest from the door. He stepped inside and let the hot water wash over his body. The memory of the nightmare was still fresh in his head. He felt like he should cry but he physically couldn't. It was torturous. Why couldn't he mourn?<p>

Shaking his head, his wet hair slapped across his face and shook him out of his thoughts. Hary finished cleaning himself and stepped from the shower. He grabbed a clean towel from a wardrobe in the corner and dried himself off, then wrapped it around his waist. He left the bathroom and walked to his trunk where he pulled out his robes for the day and quickly got dressed.

A half an hour later, the pair left their room and made heir way into the common room to meet up with Hermione. When they caught up with her, she kissed Ron and looked at Harry the way she had earlier. It unsettled him. What exactly was she looking at him like that for? It was her analyist look. The look she got when she was trying to figure something out. Harry lifted his eyebrow at Hermione and she only smiled in return.

Shaking his head, Harry walked to the portrait hole, knowing his friends would follow. He wasn't really sure if he could go throughout the day and try to act normal. People would be watching him like a hawk, looking for anything. A mess-up. A good deed. A love interest. Animosity. Anything. Especially after him being MIA for the summer, and more so because of his testimony for Draco's trial. Basically, he just wanted to hide in his room all day.

Harry absentmindedly walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the table. He began adding food to his plate and ate, his mind focused elsewhere. From time to time kids would run up to him and ask for his autograph. More than once he was hit on by both boys and girls but dear ole Harry didn't catch on. To his credit, though, he wasn't paying much attention to anything. He then remembered Draco. He was supposed to be watching him.

Just then, Draco and Blaise Zabini walked in. Harry looked over at them and smiled, in which Blaise smiled back and Draco just looked shocked. Harry would have laughed but prevented himself from doing so. He turned back to Ron and Hermione who were looking over their schedules. He peeked over Ron's shoulder to see they both had the same schedule. He looked at Hermione's to see the same, glad she was being easier on herself this year. They had Defense Against the Dark Arts first with the Slytherins.

In the years before, Harry would have minded having class with the Slytherins but considering the circumstances, he didn't really care anymore. He did care, however, about who the new Defense teacher was going to be. He turned to Hermione, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you know who the new DADA teacher is? I don't remember seeing them at the feast last night."

"No, neither did I. I was going to ask you if you knew." She said.

"Why would I know?" He was a bit flustered.

"Well, it was your best class, Harry. And seeing as how you were invited back as moral support from Professor McGonagall, I just kind of assumed she'd tell you."

"She invited the three of us back as moral support. The two of you were just as, if not more, important than I was in the war."

"Really, Harry. You are far too humble for your own good, mate. We weren't the one to kill Voldemort," Ron said after taking a big bite of his sausage egg sandwich.

"Right, but I wouldn't have even come close to doing so if it weren't for the both of you. We're a team," he whispered.

Hermione smiled at him and pat his arm. "Eat up, Harry. We have to leave for class soon and then all our minds can be put to rest once this mystery is answered."

Harry nodded and finished his cereal. He grabbed an apple and followed his friends from the hall and they made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Hermione had hooked arms with Harry and was holding Ron's hand. She turned to Harry and whispered in his ear, "we need to talk later." He only nodded, expecting it already.

It didn't really take long, the staircases moving faster than usual. Before they knew it, they were standing outside the classroom. They walked inside, looking around for their new professor. A figure came from the back office. They were hard to make out at first but when Harry finally realised who it was, his knees gave out and he had to steady himself on the table.

"_Remus?_" He whispered.

The ghost of his former professor and father figure smiled at him. "Hello, Harry."

* * *

><p><em>[<em>**A/N: **_Basically, y'all just really needed an update and so this one is shorter than usual. Also, I kind of figured the Trio finding out Remus was the new DADA teacher was a good spot to end it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. __**MWAH**__]_

***their choked sobs: **So we know Harry isn't able to express his emotions properly yet. Therefore, you should be able to deduce that it really was just Hermione and Ron's crying, not Harry's. Because he can't. Not yet. Heh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters. All rights go to JK Rowling and blah blah blah whatever. I just wanted to write a story where Draco and Harry ended up together ok (this will be the last disclaimer I post)**

_**A/N: Happy New Year. May 2015 not be as shitty as 2014.**_

* * *

><p>Harry slowly guided himself to the floor where his back rested against the leg of the table. Remus stayed where he was, floating and just smiling a nervous but fond smile. Hermione had knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ron was staring at Remus with his mouth wide open. Harry was gracious that they had arrived to class so early, he wasn't sure if he couldn't bear someone walking in right now. His face was buried in his hands, his glasses raised to his hairline. Remus. Remus's ghost. His new teacher. His heart was pounding so fast he couldn't figure out if it was a good feeling. Harry slowly turned his head to look at his dear old friend. It was blurry thanks to his glasses no longer resting on his nose.<p>

"Remus."

Remus had tilted his head to the side once he saw Harry's face and glanced at Hermione who only pursed her lips. He looked back to Harry and glided towards him. Harry tensed up slightly, his shoulders relaxing just as quick.

"I suppose you have questions."

"Yeah," Harry croaked out. "How?"

"I believe Nymphadora and I weren't able to cross over on two counts," an angry voice sounded from inside the office, interrupting his speech.

"_DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA_!"

Remus only ignored her and continued, "for me, I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you alone. The second would be the fact that we are leaving our son behind."

"What do you mean, 'for me'?" Harry had moved his hands, resulting in his glasses falling back into place. His head was leaning on the leg of the table.

"I don't think _Nymphadora _worries that much about you, to be quite frank."

A frustrated groan sounded from the office which resulted in Remus straining to keep from smirking.

"We know that Teddy has Andy and you but you must understand, we are parents. We worry." Tonks emerged from the office and was trying to ignore Remus.

Harry turned his head away from the sight of the two ghosts. It was just too painful. His fingers subconsciously moved to the inside of his satchel and was carressing his journal. Remus watched Harry wearily. Harry's eyes were glazing over and his breath was shallow. Hermione held onto his forearm. Harry pulled his arm from inside his bag and looked back at Remus, a familiar numbness hardening his insides.

He stood up and walked around the table, sitting down and resting his arms on the surface. "So you're our new professor."

Remus sighed and reached out a hand for his wife. She grasped it and floated so she was now next to him. "Yes, we're both going to be teaching you."

"Both. That's cool."

Remus opened his mouth to say something else but the door opened and students started filing in. There was an array of excitement, shock, and even fear.

"Professor Lupin! It's so great to have you as our professor!" Dean exclaimed, clearly very excited.

Remus turned to his students, a warm smile crossing his features. "Welcome back to Hogwarts, kids." Him and Tonks floated to the front of the class to begin their first DADA class of the school year.

At some point Ron and Hermione sat on either side of Harry and were eyeing him carefully from the corner of their eyes. Harry had pulled out a notebook and was scribbling down what Remus was saying, but his face was void of all emotion and he kept his left hand in his bag just like when they had first seen Remus's ghost.

"I am Professor Lupin, as you should remember from your third year. Yes, I am a ghost, quite unfortunate, and this is my wife, Professor Tonks."

"But you can call me Tonks."

"Why not your first name?" A brave soul questioned from the back.

She just glared in his direction, causing him to shrink into his seat.

Remus continued, "this year the class will be broken into 3 parts. First, we will be learning about dark creatures, next on Dark spells, and lastly, we'll be debating on the effectiveness of love versus Dark magic."

The rest of the class was basically just Remus saying the rules of the classroom and then finally, he finished with handing out books on Dark creatures. "We should be finished with the first segment somewhere between the beginning of November and the middle. Class is dismissed."

The students started packing their things and leaving the classroom. Remus cleared his throat, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Pansy and Blaise, if you could, please stay after class. I need to speak with you 6."

Harry eyed the Silver Trio carefully. Of course, it wasn't a malevolent look like how it would have been 2 years prior, but curiously. Why did Remus want to speak with the 3 of them?

They all met up at Remus's desk and looked at their professor expectantly. "This is a hard time to be back at Hogwarts. With the war so fresh in people's minds, it will be hard to let go of past grudges. The six of you are admired greatly in your houses. I need you all to try to keep peace between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins.

"Harry, I know you openly accepted and forgave Draco. But, that won't necesarrily keep everyone and everything at bay. And Draco, you also need to remember that the Ministry will be looking at anything that happens here to use against you. It isn't a fair game we're playing here, but we have to keep the peace.

"Now you four, keep these two in check, please. Who knows what they will do. The grudges may be gone but some things are just too hard to fall out of."

Harry watched his professor, confused. What exactly was he talking about?

They all nodded their heads in agreement. "We understand, Remus." Harry said.

Blaise and Pansy were shocked at Harry calling him by his first name but Draco seemed hardly fazed.

"Harry, come back to the office after your classes. Tonks and I would love to have you."

Tonks looked elated at Remus calling her Tonks. Harry nodded and left with the rest of the group. He hooked arms with Hermione, "what did Remus mean by it being hard to fall out of things?"

Hermione smiled at her best friend. "For the last 7 years, you and Draco have had nothing but animosty flowing between the two of you. It's kind of a part of you two now, I suppose. Even with your dislike towards each other gone, habit is a hard thing to forget."

"So basically, it's up to the four of us to make sure that the past doesn't repeat itself." Blaise smiled at Harry.

"What about you guys? You guys hated each other, too."

"Oh, Harry. Nothing we felt towards each other could ever compare to the war that was battling between you two." Pansy giggled.

Draco walked on in silence, his hand in the robes of his pockets. Harry absently wondered if Draco had a security blanket in his pocket like how Harry had his journal, which he still had yet to let go of.

"She's right, mate. You both have been obsessed with each other since first year. The blood feud may have been between my family and the Malfoys but you and Draco started your own war and that war usually always trumped over everything else. Remember in our 6th year? You didn't care that Voldemort had a new recruit, no, you cared that it was Draco." Ron shook his head. "It was like more fuel to your fire to tear him down. It was like he was worse than the Dark Lord himself."

"Were we really that bad?"

"Yeah, we were." Draco bit his lip. "Merlin, we were bloody ridiculous." He looked up at Harry and laughed, Harry following suit. Though, to anyone else their laughs sound like raspy hisses. When was the last time they laughed?

Their friends's eyes went huge at the sound. They were actually laughing. Well, not really laughing. I mean, it was laughing but not healthy laughing because it was all hoarse but they were kind of laughing and that was all that mattered. But they stopped shortly after and then walked in silence to Transfiguration.

Harry's hair fell into his eyes, his head was dipped and he gripped his journal tighter. With the silence came a mild depression screaming at the back of his head. All he really wanted was to be alone but there wasn't much he could do. He had two more classes that day after Transfiguration. He could do this. He could make it through the day. Then he would talk to Remus. Maybe Remus could help. Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN CONTINUED: Not a very long chapter, but I suppose you all have waited long enough. *grins* Don't forget to review! Oh, and I will be deleting the "Author's Notes" post in a week. Just want all the followers of this fic to be aware that I actually posted a new chappie. _**


	8. Chapter 8

The day went by really very slow. Harry longed for solitude, to be far away from the depression or even the random fans. Mostly everyone seemed respectful enough to stay away today, though, or were just too crushed themselves to express their gratitude. The castle was just so thick with depression. Harry didn't blame them for one second. The war was a painful one. So many lives lost.

Potions was no exception. Slughorn tried being his usual jovial self but even he too wasn't immune to the gloom. He eventually gave up on his consolation speech and talked about what they'd be doing throughout the year. Harry's head was resting on his arms and he was trying very hard to control his breathing. He rested his cheek on his forearm and make eye contact with Draco Malfoy.

Draco, noticing the look on Harry's face, lifted an eyebrow in question. Harry gave a weak smile and sat up, looking at Slughorn again. Though he was no longer looking at him, Harry knew that Draco hadn't looked away. For some reason that Harry couldn't explain, it made the class more bearable. The hairs on the back of his neck was standing on end and goosebumps ran up and along his arms.

The class ended sooner than he was expecting, but was very glad it did. He grabbed his Potions book off the table and left the classroom, too focused on getting away to notice the three people staring at his descent.

* * *

><p>"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione whispered.<p>

Ron watched after his best friend, his brows furrowed. "No, Hermione. I don't think he is."

* * *

><p>Draco didn't really know what was Harry's problem but curiosity never was a good thing for him. Harry had looked like he was reading to bolt, a feeling Draco knew all too well. And his leaving the classroom without his best friends was the strangest of all. When ever was the Golden Trio separate? He'd have to keep a close eye.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry pulled the hood of his robe over his head and walked outside as fast as he could. Classes were over for the day. He just wanted to escape. He needed to escape the claustrophobic halls that were once so happy and now only held the memory of death. Why did he agree to return back to Hogwarts again? Oh, that's right. Because he's now the face of the Wizarding World and he needed to be a good influence.<p>

Harry bitterly pulled the hood tighter around his face and headed towards the lake. There was this one spot he found in one of the earlier years that held a nice patch of sunlight but was blocked off from the castle by large boulders and the occasional random tree. He sat himself in between two large boulders, them looming over him as his rock guardians. Harry pulled out his journal and the self refilling quill he created back at 12 Grimmauld for those places where an ink well couldn't rest without danger of toppling over.

The sky was angry today. Its clouds were a charcoal grey and broken, contrasting the the occasional sun that peaked through the thinner clouds. Harry was sure it'd start storming soon and Merlin did he hope so. There was nothing like a good storm. Opening to a clean page, he pressed the quill to it and began his writing.

_**The grey skies**_

_**The black skies**_

_**The bitter, endless darkness**_

_**A storm that is thrashing**_

_**With thunder and lightning**_

_**A destruction of mind**_

_**A release **_

_**A consolation**_

_**An end to the darkness within**_

_**Fight against the stars, he whispered**_

_**Fight against the hope**_

_**Just let go and release**_

_**A darkness of mind**_

_**A certain happiness promised**_

_**but never received.**_

Harry closed his journal, suddenly feeling very tired. He placed the journal back in his bag as soon as drops of rain began to fall, happy that he had placed a water repellent charm on his bag. He stood and climbed one of the boulders, raising his hands to the sky as more rain began to fall.

The wind picked up, thrashing Harry's hair around. A sense of peace that only came with a storm passed over him. A giddy bubbling in his stomach. He lifted his head to the sky and felt the drops pelt his face. The sky was getting darker and darker overhead with each minute that passed. A thunder clap crashed above him and a smile spread across the young wizard's face. His hands started swaying in the wind and he slowly began twirling.

A flash of lightning whipped and Harry's grin only grew. His hands began moving in swift movements as if he were conducting the storm. The lightning picked up and the thunder clapped louder and sometimes longer. Harry jumped from boulder to boulder, waving his arms and laughing. Finally feeling content. It had been a while since he danced under a thunderstorm. In the midst of his bliss, a sharp voice cut through.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW. WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, GET YOURSELF KILLED?"

Harry knew that voice. It was a very familiar voice. He'd know that voice anywhere. He turned his head, his smile spread brightly across his face. Draco Malfoy stood 10 feet from the boulders. Harry kept waving his arms around in the same sharp movements and jumped to the boulder closest to Draco. He grinned down at the shocked boy and then jumped down in front of him.

"You are supposed to be watching over _me, _not _me_ watching over _you_."

Harry's grin never faltered. "Alright." He said and walked around the boulders, grabbing his bag and pulling it over his shoulder. He walked back over to Draco, twirling a little and laughing as he kept throwing his head back up at the sky. His wet hair kept slapping his face but it wasn't unwelcome. The storm crashed on around the two boys as they headed back to the castle, a wind wrapping around them for a brief moment and then disappearing, as if it was saying goodbye.

* * *

><p>Draco had left the classroom and slowly made his way through the halls of the castle. Most of his house didn't return back to Hogwarts, which wasn't exactly surprising. But now the common room was quiet and angry. Not wishing to return back there, he decided to go outside. There was going to be a storm so no student was going to be outside, which was very much the point. He didn't mind the solitude. He actually quite liked it.<p>

Ever since the war ended, Draco preferred to be alone. Large groups of people made him nervous because of his last interaction with one. You know, the Deatheaters. And while the common room wasn't crowded anymore, it was the lack of the people he was so used to seeing everyday that really got to him. So Draco preferred to be by himself. That way he didn't have to deal with the lack of people or the overflow of people. It was just him.

He dragged his fingers lightly across the walls of the school, feeling a slight thrum. His head tilted in curiosity and he placed his full hand against the wall. A tingle emerged throughout his whole hand.

"Of course," he whispered. "The school is alive."

Draco smiled at the walls and gently let his hand drag across its surface once more, continuing his pursuit of going outside. He reached the main staircases and lifted an eyebrow. "I wonder..." He cleared his throat and spoke in a soft voice, glad everyone was in their respective common rooms. "Hello. I'm in need of getting to the Entrance Hall. Can you please help me?"

A moment passed and Draco was about to just walk up the stairs the long and complicated way when staircases began moving and when they stopped, they had created a perfect and fast route to the Entrance Hall. Draco grinned and ran gracefully up the stairs until he was at the front doors. He placed a hand on the wall in gratitude.

"Thank you," he whispered, and then he went outside.

He walked over to the lake and sat under a large oak tree, pulling his legs up to his chest. He stared across the water, watching as the giant squid occasionally flicked his tentacles above the water. Draco watched in wonder, a deep appreciation for the beauty and strength of the creature. Before he knew it, drops of water penetrated the surface of the lake and Draco took that as his cue to head back into the castle.

Standing up, he pulled his hood over his head and started walking back when movement caught his eye. Rain started falling faster and thunder picked up. He turned to the movement he had seen and gasped. A figure was standing on the rocks and was dancing across them, waving his hands in a rhythmic motion. Before, Draco would have probably hexed them and laughed as they fell, but that wasn't Draco anymore and the storm seemed to be getting worse. He decided to walk over and try to coax them back to the castle with him.

As he walked faster to get to the crazy person that was dancing to the storm, he slowly began to realise who exactly that person was. No one could have hair that unruly, even when it was soaking wet. No one could have that lean, Seeker build. Those determined green eyes. That laugh.

Harry Potter.

He watched as Harry danced and pranced, twirled and flailed his arms about. His smile was what was really alluring, though. He hadn't seen Harry smile like that at all since they were back at school, which was extremely unusual. He just seemed so drained and so...empty. But here Harry looked elated and so at peace, so happy.

Draco tilted his head to the side as he listened to the thunder claps and flashes of lightning, the wind and the rain. It sounded like a thunderstorm symphony. And it looked as if Harry was conducting it.

Honestly, Draco wouldn't even be surprised anymore.

Shaking his head, he let that thought trickle away. They needed to get inside. The storm was getting extremely violent and it was starting to be terrifying.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER," he shouted over the storm, and also out of concern but he'd never admit that. "YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW. WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, GET YOURSELF KILLED?"

Harry turned his head to Draco and continued flailing about, but a large smile was on his face and it was directed at him. Draco didn't really know what the Hell that was, but then the Boy Who Lived to Terrify Him jumped from one boulder to another and jumped down in front of him.

Keeping his face schooled so Harry didn't know that he was just startled, he spoke again. "_You_ are supposed to be watching over _me, _not _me_ watching over _you_."

Harry only kept grinning at him and said "alright" then walked around the boulder, throwing his bag over his shoulder and back to Draco, twirling again and throwing his head back in laughter. Draco watched, amazed. This was the most alive he'd seen Harry in a while. He preferred him this way. That depressed and empty Potter was starting to depress him even more. They walked back to the castle but before they stepped inside, a stream of wind wrapped around them and then disappeared. Draco could have just been jumping to conclusions, but it seemed way too intimate to have just been a normal gust of wind.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I tried writing this chapter so I could post it last Saturday but for some very strange reason, every time I started to write this chapter, I just couldn't. Strangest thing to ever happen to me._

_I promise to post Chapter 9 on Saturday and then make it a habit to post chapters weekly. Hopefully, I keep the motivation._

_Just wait until Chapter 13! It's my favourite one. Even though that's five chapters away. (I haven't even written it yet, either.)_

_*shrugs*_

_Thank you all for your interest in this fic. I really appreciate your support. _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Yes, well, a couple minutes late. I'm sorry, friends. I lose track of time very easily._

_As for Harry's magic, I am very frustrated with myself. I did _not _plan for that to happen at all and and now I have to rewrite the summary to this fic because now it's not very consistent. _

_Originally, I was going to have Harry with the ability to talk to the school but then I fucked up and gave Harry the ability to conduct thunderstorms so I figured Draco should. *dramatic sigh* _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Harry will be having that chat with Remus. Really short chapter. Not really all too proud of it. Tell me what you think._

* * *

><p>Once inside the castle, Harry could feel the giddy feeling already slipping away. He looked at Draco who was soaking wet. He had apparently discarded his hood at some point, or perhaps the wind blew it down, because his hair was soaked, as well. Draco ran a hand through his hair, a few loose strands falling on his forehead. Harry begrudingly admitted to himself how attractive he looked that way. To be honest, Harry never understood why it was a problem to understand another man's beauty. It seemed a bit ridiculous, really. They're handsome. OK, great. Why is it such a big deal to say so?<p>

He rolled back his shoulders and, still feeling some of the affects of the storm, he shook his hair, water spraying everywhere. Draco squealed and put up his hands, jumping away. Harry laughed and muttered a weak apology.

"What was that even about?" Draco asked.

"Me shaking my hair?" He asked, waving his wand so they both dried.

"No, the thing you were doing outside."

"Oh." Harry turned away, wishing the Entrance Hall had a window so he could look outside. "I just really love thunderstorms."

He said a quick goodbye before Draco could ask anything else and walked into the Great Hall, where everyone was eating. Draco followed and eyes turned to them, their conversations dimming as curiosity as to why they were both showing up now spread across the hall. Already expecting this, the boys ignored the gossiping students and sat at their tables.

Hermione looked at him curiously, but Harry ignored the look and began serving himself dinner.

"You were outside, weren't you?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron, I was."

"And Malfoy was out there too, wasn't he?"

"Well, we weren't out there together, but it seems we both had the same idea of solitude. If it weren't for him seeing me on the boulders, though, I don't think I would have eaten dinner tonight."

Hermione shook her head, "you really shouldn't play outside during thunderstorms, Harry."

"It's the only time I 'play'," he mumbled, using quotation marks around the word _play_. "'Mione, you know my connection to them."

She watched him carefully. "Well, you do seem more relaxed."

"Exactly, 'Mione. Lay off him. He defeated a Dark Lord, for Merlin's sake. I don't think he'd let a storm do him in."

Harry smiled lightly at his plate. "Thank you, Ron."

"No problem, mate."

"You both are incredible, but alright."

"Thanks." Harry kissed Hermione's temple and went back to his dinner.

After dinner, Harry made his way to Remus's office. He was one of the first ones to leave the Great Hall so he didn't have to deal with a whole rush of people. His hands were in the pockets of his robes, his head down. The quiet of the halls was both peaceful and taunting. If he focused enough around him, looked around just a little bit, he'd be able to picture the final battle and that wasn't something Harry could endure right now. So he kept his head down and he just kept walking, staring at his feet and relying on pure memory for where the office was.

A good ten minutes later, Harry was knocking on Remus's office door. The doors opened and Harry smiled tiredly at his professor and old friend.

"Come in, Harry." Remus said, a fond smile on his lips.

Harry looked around the office for Tonks but she was no where to be seen.

"Nymphadora figured we should have some time alone together."

Harry nodded and sat in one of the large chairs in front of the fire. A house elf popped in front of him with a tray of tea and snacks, only one tea cup. He smiled politely at the house elf and turned back to Remus. Remus floated over to him and tried his best to sit in the chair next to him, but only hovered.

"How are you, Harry?" He asked, his face stern and full of worry.

"Please, Remus. You know the answer to that." Harry was too defeated right now to deny anything and too tired to explain everything.

"You know it isn't your fault, yes?"

"That's what people keep telling me."

"And it's true."

"No amount of you guys telling me to stop feeling guilty will magically get me to stop, so please just quit trying." Harry was slumped back in his chair, his arm covering his eyes.

"No, I suppose not." Remus mumbled. "Well, then tell me. How was your first day of classes?"

Harry pulled his arm off his face and took off his glasses, now cleaning them. "Alright, I suppose. But I honestly prefer to be left alone. Especially the fact I spent my summer alone at Grimmauld Place." A fond smile graced his lips. "Kreacher doted on me as if he were afraid I would disappear."

"And you probably would."

Harry looked at Remus, though he was a blur. His eyebrow raised and he shook his head. "I would have taken care of myself."

"I don't doubt that, but you still would have returned to school as if you spent the summer with the Dursleys instead."

"Yes, that's probably true," he whispered. Harry put his glasses back on and looked at Remus properly. "It kills me seeing you like this."

"What, a ghost? Harry, I don't mind really. I get to watch over you and then when Teddy comes to school, we get to see him progress and grow. No one can say that he never knew his parents."

Harry shook his head again, "I suppose."

Remus furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you looking forward to most this year?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not really sure. I guess the opportunity to change, make new friends."

"Like Draco Malfoy?"

Harry smirked. "I don't know. Maybe. Only time will tell."

"I think you both would be very good for one another. You're more alike than you think."

"You sound like you're setting us up," he groaned.

"Setting up a friendship, yes. If you both want to progress from there, then by all means, do so. If there is one thing I learned from Tonks, is that you should never be afraid to chase after love."

Harry smiled at him. "Thanks, Remus. But I doubt that would ever happen." He took a sip of his tea and looked into the fire.

"Oh, you might be surprised." A small smile made its way to his lips.

* * *

><p>They talked for a while longer until Harry had to leave so he could make it back to the common room before curfew. He felt a little bit lighter after spending time with Remus. He had seemed content enough with being a ghost so Harry figured he could let that guilt fade away but that was only a grain in the deaths that plagued his soul.<p>

Sometimes Harry would forget that he was no longer sleeping in Gryffindor tower and that the 8th years were given their own tower. It was slightly comforting because now he could keep a closer eye on Draco, make sure everything was safe with him and his best friends. But he missed the Gryffindor common room and the other students of his house. He missed the crimson and gold, the cozy atmosphere and the raging fire. The students of all years scattered throughout and doing homework or socialising. It was the home he'd always known.

The 8th year common room had overstuffed black furniture that was lined with the blue, bronze, silver, green, crimson, gold, and yellow. The curtains were a royal purple on black curtain rods. The house crests decorated the walls and overall it was all just very different.

Harry walked up to the tapestry that hid the entrance to the 8th year common room. He tickled an embroidered gazelle that was grazing at the watering hole. It lifted its head and then the tapestry lifted, allowing Harry access. He walked through the arched way and walked into the common room. His best friends were sitting at the fire. Ron was playing Exploding Snap with Seamus and Hermione was reading a book.

When he walked in, Dean nudged Seamus. "Hey, Harry! Wanna play?"

Ron looked up at Harry's name. "Yeah, why don't you play?"

Harry just shook his head. "No, that's alright. I'm really tired. I'm just going to go to bed." He turned from his friends, his face dropping from the fake smile he was wearing and back to its comfortable grim look.

* * *

><p>In the corner of the common room sat a less popular trio. Its leader looked up when the Finnigan kid said Harry's name. He watched as the boy rejected their game with a weak smile that his friends seemed to buy, then turn with a less than happy face. Draco furrowed his brows and watched Harry walk up the stairs to his dorm. Something was wrong with the Boy Who Lived to Save Everyone, and he was going to find out.<p> 


End file.
